sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Brent Shanahan
Name: Brent Shanahan Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Baseball, Video Games, Acting and Golf Appearance: Brent stands at a height of 5'10" and weighs around 155-160lbs. This makes him appear very lanky, a feature which Brent puts to use in his golf swing, using the extra flexibility granted by his lanky frame to generate more power in his swing. One of his most notable features is his fiery red hair and pale complexion. This essentially has made Brent a ginger kid. Brent's face has very sharp features, a pointy nose and a pointy chin. It gives Brent a very hawk-like look to his face. Brent also sports a pair of hazel-green eyes adding to the hawk-like resemblance. His body is, as mentioned, lanky with very little muscle tone. On the day of the class trip Brent was wearing his favourite Boston Red Sox hat, a green t-shirt with the Ireland Flag on the front and "Kiss Me I'm Irish" on the back, along with a pair of matching green track pants with a mini Irish flag on the left leg. Biography: Brent was born in St. Paul to parents Robert and Margaret (Maggie) Shanahan. Growing up his family instilled the Irish pride in Brent, always telling him to be proud of his Irish heritage. Brent embraced this as he grew up, one of the highlights of his life being the previous summer when his family visited Dublin and Brent's grandparents. It was amazing for Brent to see the culture up close and personal, and is something he will never forget. Brent is the only child of the family and as such he is spoiled by his parents to a certain degree. Robert and Maggie have both tried on several occasions to have another child, but it was discovered that after Brent was born, Maggie was unable to conceive. This was a difficult realization for the entire family as Brent (as a child) would ask if he could have a brother or sister. One of Brent's loves is baseball, and he is a huge supporter of the Boston Red Sox, rarely seen without his favourite Red Sox hat. He started playing tee ball at a young age, gradually moving up to hardball becoming a second baseman. He loved the responsibility of the position more than anything, and his "long" frame certainly helped when he had to dive for line drives. While he is not talented enough to turn baseball into a career, he is one of the starters for the school team. The sport where Brent does have the talent to turn pro is golf. Another sport he started playing at a young age. His father Robert had been high school friends with professional player Padraig Harrington, which inspired Robert to get his son into golf. Brent is ranked as the #2 player 18 and under in the state, known for his precision short game and accuracy off the tee. Brent has already received several offers from schools in Florida, Georgia and Nevada to play golf for them before trying to go pro. In school Brent is at best an average student. He prefers to spend his time at the driving range or out working on his fielding with his baseball teammates, which has resulted in average grades at best. He has maintained a low B- average to keep himself eligible for scholarships, however depending on the results of his finals; this may or may not change. School is the place where Brent socializes the most. His main group of friends consist of the baseball team, but once practice is over Brent always goes straight to work, or straight home to practice lines or watch some baseball. Though Brent does regret not having a more active social life, he knows this is a necessary sacrifice that he must make if he wants a scholarship as his grades are not scholarship material. Brent also got into acting during his grade 10 year. Being as he was not musically gifted and couldn't draw to save his life, he figured acting would be the way to go. He enjoyed it so much that if/when he goes to college, this will be the degree he pursues. Over the last year Brent has been working in a local game store to help support the cost of his golfing. The store specializes in selling used games, as well as many trading card games like Magic and Yugioh. While the card games are of no interest to Brent, he has developed a keen interest in first person shooters, actually feeling that they help his reflexes which transfer to his baseball. Advantages: He has naturally quick from playing second base and his reflexes are very honed. This could help him escape a dangerous situation. His golfing skill has also given the ability to critically analyze a situation and make the best choice for his next step. Disadvantages: He has no combat training whatsoever so he would be easily overpowered by someone who knows how to fight. Despite being involved in two sports teams and the drama club, Brent does not have many friends outside of his main group, which could result in a lack of trust by him to others and others towards him. Designated Number: Male student no. 071 --- Designated Weapon: Dynamite Sticks (x6) Conclusion: Let's see some explosions, B071! Let's see some nice, big booms! You've played baseball and golf, so you may even be accurate enough to make something of this weapon, and, with any luck, estimate the distances so you don't die too. This could be most interesting indeed. The above biography is as written by Wheeler. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Wheeler Kills: None Killed By: Staffan Kronwall Collected Weapons: Dynamite sticks x 6 (1 used, rest taken by Staffan Kronwall) Allies: None Enemies: Staffan Kronwall Mid-game Evaluation: Brent started the game in the vicinity of the sawmill, and after about an hour of walking around the area, he reached the building. There, he was able to hear bits and pieces of conversation from inside and overheard a male (Joe Rios) talking about possibly killing a girl (Feo Smith) in self defense. In a panic, and falsely believing that everyone in the sawmill was about to kill the girl inside, he lit up one of the sticks of dynamite and hurled it at the building, then deserted the scene before it could explode. After abandoning the sawmall, Brent wound up at the parish, entering the building and meeting Staffan Kronwall. He approached the boy and was asked where his brother Niklas was. Brent replied no and proceeded to mock Staffan's nationality and language barrier, claiming that Staffan didn't deserve to be playing for an American team, and that his dreams of playing in the NHL were all but over. Brent turned to leave the parish, but before he could, he was brutally attacked by Staffan and left badly injured on one of the pews. As Brent sat sprawled out, Staffan hurled a stick of lit dynamite at him, blowing him away and destroying many of the nearby pews in the process, one of which impaled Brent through the chest and killed him. Post-Game Evaluation: Tch. I thought B071 would have blown the competition away. Instead he got blown away - and blown up - himself. So very disappointing. Memorable Quotes: * "Take that you motherfuckers!" '- Brent shouts out right before hurling the stick of dynamite at the sawmill' *''"You're fucked Staffan. You can spend however long you want insulting our games and ways, but in the end, you're just some foreign kid who would have sucked millions from our country before you jumped back on the boat with our money. Fuck you Kronwall."'' '-Brent insults Staffan Kronwall with what would have been his last ever words' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Brent, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *High Lonesome V4: *All That I've Ever Known *Hysteria Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brent Shanahan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I think Brent had probably the most terrifying drive-by attack in SOTF history, though I wish he'd have stuck in the thread for more than a single post to allow for some real interaction. Dodd and Dan are old writing buddies, and that shows in their easy interaction between Brent and Staffan. It was one of the stronger kills of the early game, and if it felt a bit more like vintage SOTF than V4, I don't think that was a bad thing at all. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students